Hulk (KingMacho)
|gender = Male|age = 53|DOB = December 18, 1969|title = Doctor Champion|affiliation = Harvard University (formerly) (formerly) Pingo Doce Bottling Plant (formerly) (formerly) Revengers (formerly) Defenders|movie = The Incredible Hulk Thor (mentioned) The Avengers Iron Man 3 (post-credits scene) Captain America: The Winter Soldier (mentioned) Avengers: Age of Ultron Captain America: Civil War (footage) Spider-Man: Homecoming (picture) Thor: Ragnarok Avengers: Infinity War Captain Marvel (mid-credits scene) Avengers: Endgame The Incredible Hulk 2 The New Avengers The Defenders The New Avengers: Secret Invasion Wolverine and The Hulk The New Avengers: Reign of Galactus The New Avengers: The Demise|oneshot = The Consultant (mentioned)|tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (mentioned) Daredevil (picture) Jessica Jones (mentioned) Luke Cage (mentioned) Iron Fist (mentioned) The Defenders (picture) The Punisher (picture)|web series = WHiH Newsfront (mentioned) Team Thor|actor = (motion capture)|voice actor = J.B. Blanc J.D. Hall Jonathan Lipow|status = Alive}}Robert Bruce Banner, M.D., Ph.D., is a renowned scientist and a founding member of the Avengers. As someone who was highly respected for his work regarding biochemistry, nuclear physics, and gamma radiation, he was commissioned by Thaddeus Ross to recreate the Super Soldier Serum which created Captain America, although Ross elected not to inform Banner what he was creating. However, when an exposure to high levels of gamma radiation instead of vita radiation went awry, the mild-mannered scientist had found that when angered, provoked or excited, he would transform into the huge, rage-fueled, nearly mindless creature known as Hulk. Fearful of the damage that Hulk could inflict as well as fleeing from the United States government, Banner attempted to commit suicide; when the attempt failed, he chose to live a discreet life in South America while also communicating with Samuel Sterns to cure himself. However, when General Ross had sent a team led by Emil Blonsky to apprehend Banner, he was then forced to return to New York City where he recruited the help of Betty Ross and Sterns to cure him of his affliction. Banner was apprehended by the Armed Forces shortly after, but Blonsky, who had received a variant of the Super Soldier Serum, was administered Banner's gamma-irradiated blood, transforming him into the Abomination and forcing Ross to allow Banner to turn into Hulk and battle him before then allowing Hulk to escape. Banner fled the United States and dedicated his time to aiding the sick and poor. When a mounting threat called for Banner's specialized scientific expertise, S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited him, knowing full well that the incredible strength of Banner's alter-ego, Hulk, would be an additional asset to the Avengers. Banner was tasked with tracking down the Tesseract, working alongside Tony Stark to achieve this. Despite almost causing a disaster when he was forcibly transformed into Hulk by Loki, Banner joined the Avengers during the Battle of New York and assisted them in defeating Loki and his Chitauri army. Once the Avengers split up in the wake of the battle, Banner had become good friends with Stark and relocated to the Avengers Tower, free to live his life without apprehension. In the wake of the HYDRA Uprising, the Avenger regrouped once more to battle the ever-growing threat of HYDRA, successfully capturing Wolfgang von Strucker and retaking the Scepter. In order to make it so that Earth could always be safe without constantly needing the Avengers to protect it, Banner assisted Stark with creating Ultron, an artificial intelligence. Ultron, programmed to protect Earth at all costs, deemed humanity and the Avengers as its greatest threat and focused on annihilating them. Banner was then enlisted by Stark to help create Vision, and was later coaxed by Black Widow into transforming into the Hulk and help defeat Ultron. Following Ultron's defeat, Hulk commandeering a Quinjet and left Earth, flying into space and coming across a wormhole that caused the Quinjet to crash on the planet Sakaar, where the stressful environment prevented him from regressing back into Banner, causing him to remain in Hulk form for two years. On Sakaar, he became a gladiator for Grandmaster and was soon revered as a beloved champion, choosing to turn his back on Earth and enjoy the life of an admired warrior. However, when Thor arrived on the planet, Hulk fought against his old friend in the arena. In the wake of their fight, Thor informed Hulk that Asgard was under threat due to Hela's return. Hulk aided the Asgardians in their fight, defeating Fenris and allowing the Asgardians to board the Statesman'' vessel, and as Ragnarök was unleashed, joined them on their voyage to Earth. On their way back to Earth, the Statesman was attacked by the Black Order, who killed half of the Asgardians. Hulk challenged their leader, Thanos, who soundly defeated him. He was then teleported to the New York Sanctum by Heimdall, where Banner warned Doctor Strange, Iron Man and later Captain America of Thanos' arrival. Finding himself no longer able to transform into Hulk, Banner operated a Hulkbuster armor to aid the Avengers in the Battle of Wakanda. Although Banner and his allies managed to kill off Thanos' forces, Thanos personally arrived in Wakanda to retrieve the Mind Stone. He effortlessly subdued Banner and the other heroes and completed the Infinity Gauntlet, wiping out half of the universe's population, with Banner being one of the survivors. Shortly after the Decimation, Banner permanently merged himself and Hulk into one being, which combined the Hulk's raw strength and physique with Banner's mind and intelligence and turned him into an adored celebrity. In 2023, he rejoined the Avengers to help them use Pym Particles and the Quantum Realm to travel through time. After traveling back to the Battle of New York in 2012, Banner successfully gained the Time Stone from the Ancient One and returned to the present. He and Rocket Raccoon helped Tony Stark design the Iron Gauntlet to contain the Stones the Avengers had collected, electing to use it to resurrect all the lives claimed by the Decimation and injuring himself in the process. In the aftermath of the Battle of Earth, which resulted in Iron Man's death, Banner helped Captain America return the Infinity Stones to their proper places in time. Personality Bruce Banner is shown as a mild-mannered, mysterious, shy and analytical man of science. The incident at Culver University caused Banner to become somewhat mentally troubled and obsessed with finding a cure for his mutation. He is compassionate and afraid of hurting someone unintentionally, so he tries not to get close to something or someone that leaves him stressed. In turn, Hulk is more primitive with his senses amplified to such an extent that it is difficult for his brain to process it all. In Banner's own words, he describes the experience as "It's like someone poured a liter of acid into my brain." When Banner returns to his normal human form, he has little recollection of events aside from fragments and images. In his earliest transformations, Hulk appeared as a savage with no real ability to distinguish friend from foe. Because of this, he was responsible for the deaths of two scientists, an army officer, a police officer from Idaho, and two Canadian hunters when he was a fugitive. However, while extremely aggressive and destructive, Hulk only attacked when provoked as a form of self-defense and wanted to be alone, often fleeing and ending up in areas uninhabited by humans like caves or forests to calm himself. Ever since his first transformation Banner was terribly afraid of Hulk and the risk of him hurting those around him. He abandoned everyone and everything he cared about and became a fugitive for five years to prevent Hulk's power from falling into the wrong hands, while desperately searching for a cure and attempting to avoid transforming at all costs. On some occasions, he lost the hope of getting rid of his other persona and showed suicidal tendencies, attempting to kill himself once. The only times he was willing to let himself transform was during the Battle of New York, when attempting to intimidate Scarlet Witch, as he was angry with her for having set Hulk loose on Johannesburg, to the point where he threatened to kill her without even transforming, and when he tried to protect the Asgardians from Hela, her army of Berserkers and the Fenris. Despite this, he still dislikes having to transform into Hulk to battle, as it would require him to harm and kill others, which he expressed after the Attack on the HYDRA Research Base, as Thor commented on Hulk's kills and inadvertently made Banner feel ashamed and regretful. Hulk keeps fragments of Banner's personality and gradually attained a better reasoning capacity over time, becoming able to show affection, demonstrating a capacity to work collaboratively with others once they've established a rapport with him, be aware that his name is "Hulk", and demonstrating he's capable of directing his savagery at foes instead of allies. Betty suggested that this is because Banner's mind is still within Hulk and can influence his behavior. Over time, he supplemented his scientific pursuit by learning meditation and breathing techniques, gaining a greater control over the transformations. Banner discovered that by focusing during the moment of transformation he can control Hulk's destructive behavior or at least "aim" it at a desired target, first seen during the Duel of Harlem. Banner usually has a love interest to act as Hulk's handler and soothe him back into his normal state. Hulk would check his aggression if Betty Ross desired it and would be given a lullaby to lull him into a calmer state by Black Widow. After having shown some success in controlling the monster, he seemed to have abandoned the search for a cure and redeemed himself, helping sick people in poor areas of the world. Thus, he appeared to be more comfortable and sarcastic in various situations with fellow Avengers. He is no longer even afraid to get angry as it no longer triggers a transformation instantly. Tony Stark encouraged Banner to see Hulk as an ally rather than a destructive curse by pointing out that Hulk technically saved his life when the Gamma exposure accident occurred. Eventually Banner became confident enough to bring out Hulk voluntarily knowing he won't attack his allies. By the time Thor found Hulk while trapped in Sakaar, Hulk became intelligent enough to speak, albeit somewhat rudimentary. However, Banner is the Avenger his teammates are the most wary of despite their camaraderie and often don't call Hulk to a battle unless strictly necessary. Though Banner is able to suppress his transformations through emotional intelligence, he has been known to lose control or be manipulated into lose control. Should he be completely overwhelmed with rage or stress, he loses all reason and becomes a volatile rage monster. Because of this, Banner had requested Tony to build the Hulkbuster armor. For example, he once attacked Black Widowon the Helicarrier, when they were blasted out of the lab and he transformed and attacked her, and when the Scarlet Witch used her mental manipulation powers on him in South Africa to force him to transform. After the War against Ultron, Hulk himself decided to abandon his Avengers friends much like he did when he defeated Abomination. During his time in Sakaar, Hulk's control over Banner's body increased significantly, to the point that he was able to stay as Hulk for two whole years and prevent himself from reverting back to Banner. His increased self-awareness gave him increasingly visible layers of personality, similar to a five-year-old's 27, instead of just being a very destructive rage monster. Hulk became intelligent enough to acknowledge his human half but repeatedly refuted Banner's existence, claiming "No Banner, only Hulk!", though he did so out of resentment and bitterness for Banner. While he gained more self-awareness and personality, Hulk was still susceptible to emotion and could easily become more savage due to stress and frustration, such as when he fought Thor in the Contest of Champions. Despite this, he could still demonstrate a calm and stable demeanor, which allows him to not solely act aggressive and hostile, such as when he talks calmly with Thor after the two of them argue and befriend Valkyrie during his stay on the planet. However, Hulk was also wary of others, due to his history of violence on Earth, which caused him to believe that humanity hated him and made him refuse to return. Upon regaining control, Banner became afraid of Hulk once more, baffled at the fact that Hulk existed for more than two years, inferring that transforming again would likely result in Hulk gaining full control and the ability to indefinitely suppress Banner. Hulk's time on Sakaar allowed him to form his own identity. Having risen to the top of the ranks and becoming the Grandmaster's Champion, Hulk enjoyed a celebrity lifestyle. This was as close to a "normal life" that he was able to enjoy. During such time, he was able to develop his emotions beyond just anger. His interactions with Valkyrie and Thor demonstrated his playful nature. In addition, upon hearing that Earth hated him, Hulk appeared genuinely upset. This fortifies the notion that Hulk doesn't want to be alone as he claims. This was highlighted when he begged Thor to stay on Sakaar as his friend. Unfortunately, Hulk's low emotional intelligence and raw strength provide a combination that creates a being who cannot easily co-exist with others. Tragically, Hulk may be the loneliest Avenger yet the one who needs friends the most. Because Hulk has never lost a fight before; his experience and growing intelligence in Sakaar reinforced the idea and image so much that he believed himself to be invincible, no longer a primitive rage monster like when he first came into existence, and now capable of grasping a wide spectrum of emotions, the defeat at Thanos' hands traumatized Hulk tremendously; he has since grown fed up of being used as a weapon by Banner and the Avengers that he outright leaves Banner alone to fend for himself for the first time since his creation, to the extent staunchly refusing to transform and come out to fight even when told to. Banner ironically realizes that despite getting his wish of being cured of the Hulk, this has left him vulnerable and unable to help his teammates directly as he has lost the strength gained from being the Hulk. However, despite this, Banner displays great courage by fighting in the Battle of Wakanda wearing the Hulkbuster Armor, even facing Thanos again without fear. In the years that followed the Decimation, Banner started to see the Hulk as a cure to his woes instead of a disease in need of curing. His 18-month-long transformation into his current form, which combined his intelligence with the Hulk's strength, helped him feel peace and acceptance in his life, a balance that the separation of the Hulk and Banner would never have allowed as long as it remained. In his new form, Banner kept his pacifist ways, having expressed disgust at War Machine's suggestion that the Avengers strangle an infant Thanos and written off his past penchant for property damage as "gratuitous" before halfheartedly smashing up a New York taxi, later he obtained the Time Stone by calmly negotiating with the Ancient One instead of attacking her. Banner became significantly more casual and confident in public areas after Hulk became a celebrity, openly giving autographs to his fans and joking about "Hulking out" while doing so. Despite this, Banner can still take a more aggressive form when the situation calls for it and behave more like his former Hulk self as seen during the Battle of Earth. Powers and Abilities '''Artificially Enhanced Physiology/Transformation:' Due to an experimental procedure, Bruce Banner permanently obtained superhuman abilities after his transformation as Hulk, making him one of the most powerful beings in the universe. He is capable of overpowering beings like Thor and the Abomination. * Super Strength: Hulk possesses the capacity for virtually limitless physical strength. His immense immeasurable physical strength is capable of effortlessly defeating powerful monsters and villains, with a single, nonchalant punch (although this strength is not limited to punches). Hulk has perfect control over his strength, allowing him to handles gentle and fragile objects or easily do menial, delicate task that require dexterity. He can easily do feats like split a car in two, stop a Humvee in its tracks, and throw humans around like ragdolls. He took the entire engine of a Humvee and threw it into another Humvee. He knocked Emil Blonsky more than 100 ft with one kick, and threw a forklift truck like it was a softball. By clapping his hands he can make a shockwave that snuffs out fire. Hulk's immeasurable strength is directly proportional to his level of rage, excitement, stress, and necessity, the stronger/more dangerous the enemy/situation he faces the stronger he becomes thus he is always able to overpower anyone and anything. To date Hulk has never apparently been provoked into demonstrating a maximum output of strength, but since he possesses limitless strength, he probably has no upper limit. This is also displayed when seeing Betty in danger in the damaged helicopter; he outmuscled the Abomination to free himself. By rising his fists and arms and striking the ground (accompanied by one of his classic lines "Hulk Smash") he can create tremors of incredible force. He was the "ace in the hole" when the battle of New York happened, destroying scores of Chitauri troops, ships and Leviathans (taking one out with a single punch) he beat Loki senseless in Stark Tower, essentially taking him out of the fight. Hulk can inhale great quantities of air, and expel the air at great speeds, enough to knock down forests. He is capable of using his strength to turn anything in the environment around him into weapons or armor to use. Hulk was also powerful enough to apocalyptically hold his ground against the Hulkbuster armor, which is in itself, even for an Iron Man armor, extremely powerful - when their punches connected, they created brutal shockwaves. Though the fight was increasingly protracted and both combatants caused colossal amounts of damage to one another and their environment, Hulk clearly had the upper hand because Tony Stark had to desperately summon several spare pieces of the armor to replace pieces that Hulk had ripped off or destroyed. In both of his fights with Thor, Hulk was capable of harming him enough to make him bleed, lifting him off his feet and slamming him to the ground repeatedly, sending him flying with his blows and nearly defeating him, although on both fights Thor wasn't fighting his fullest and Hulk's ability to increase his strength with rage contributed to this. However, even Hulk proved to be no match for Thor at his full strength, as he was soundly beaten down after Thor unlocked his full powers briefly. When fighting Fenris Wolf, although he initially struggled against her, being lifted and throttled around the Asgardian Wolf's mouth, Hulk was ultimately able to win and punch her off him, hurling her into space. Against Thanos, Hulk was able to stagger Thanos a bit with his punches but the Mad Titan quickly proved to surpass his strength as Hulk's grip on him was removed with only mediocre effort on his part and he was swiftly beaten to a bloody pulp. * Super Durability: Hulk's body possesses an incredible degree of resistance to physical and mental injury. Hulk's impervious to conventional blades, only Vibranium are the few known metals that can effectively pierce and penetrate his skin. This invulnerability extends to the optic system since bullets, grenade shrapnel, and Hawkeye's arrows, did not penetrate nor damage it. Hulk is able to withstand high caliber bullets, powerful energy blasts, pressures extremes, falls from orbital heights, maximized heat without blistering, maximized cold without freezing, and also massive impacts. Hulk has withstood several times the impact of ground zero nuclear explosions, and the crushing pressures of 100000Gs without suffering damage, harm, or trouble. He can even withstand weapons made from the Tesseract with no difficulty. Only beings with tremendous force or extremely powerful weapons can harm him. He was also capable of taking Thor's attacks, even precise full-power hits from Mjolnir, with minimal damage, although he was finally visibly harmed by blows from Thor using his full power, with his defeat having been inevitable had the Grandmaster not knocked out Thor. His durability changes parallel with his strength. The full extent of his durability is shown during his famous battle with the Hulkbuster, where he was smashed, thrown, dragged and catapulted through an entire city, which - funnily enough - only made him angrier. * Environmental Adaptation: Hulk can adapt to any environment, even airless space. Hulk can adapt to a wide diversity of hostile habitats. Hulk can harmonize his biological structure with the depths of the ocean. He can even speak in these inhospitable habitats. Hulk can eat, drink, breath and function normally in any environment. He does not need to eat, drink, or breath, and his ability to adapt to his environment is an inherent property, which is also enhanced and amplified by his rage, excitement, stress, and necessity. * Healing Factor: Hulk displays an incredibly fast rate of regeneration, even able to molecularly rebuilt his body. This also grants him immunity to any illness and ageless immortality. The Hulk heals rapidly from any injuries at a much greater rate than a normal human. After being bombarded with Chitauri weaponry, he only had a few minor bruises, and by the time he caught Stark out of the air, he was fully healed. * Super Endurance: Hulk's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him nigh limitless endurance in all physical activities. His stamina and vitality are inexhaustible and limitless. * Super Speed: Hulk is capable of running faster than a normal human; Hulk could even surpass an aircraft while on land, he can swim at 100 knots, and keep up with Blonsky. He can move at eye-blurring speeds. * Super Reflexes: Hulk possesses far more reflexes then a normal human; his reflexes have even been described as "lightning-fast reflexes", fast enough to capture mortar shells and missiles. * Super Leaps: Hulk is able to a make 1000 miles-sized leaps that can be incredibly precise in landing. * Super Senses: Hulk's senses of sight, hearing, smell, touch, taste and instincts, are heightened to superhuman levels and accuracy. Hulk possesses incredible perception, noticing even the smallest details. * Super Stamina: Hulk has substantially greater endurance than a normal human, allowing him to run and fight for a long time. His enraged state, during a fight, allows him to maintain peak output for hours on end and still continue to become even stronger as his anger escalates. Abilities * Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist: Hulk, while having no formal training, is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist; simply due to his great physical attributes. He typically uses street fighting and brawling techniques that make full use of his strength, and also employs pieces of his immediate environment to fight with, often using them as range projectiles to strike distant targets, while sometimes for melee attacks or protection. In Thor: Ragnarok, after being a gladiator on Sakaar for 2 years, Hulk's hand-to-hand combat and martial arts skills have improved greatly, becoming unbeatable coupled with his unsurpassed strength. His skill is shown by how he was able to fight Thor, who is a master hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist in his own right and had earlier outmatched him in skill easily, much better than before, able to pressure the latter when blocking his attacks and land some blows, but he ultimately proved to be outclassed by Thor and it was only a surprise attack to briefly overpower him and once Thor used his full power, had not been for the Grandmaster's cheating, he would have soundly been defeated. However, in Avengers: Infinity War, Thanos used his far superior combat experience to soundly dispatch Hulk without Hulk being able to provide any resistance. * Speech: Initially, Hulk had limited communication skills, as he rarely spoke to others, most of the time he communicated with others with roars and gestures, much like any animal would. In Thor: Ragnarok, after having stayed in his superhuman form for 2 years on Sakaar, Hulk's ability to speak has improved enough for him to have conversations with others, such as with Thor Odinson and Brunnhilde, however, he still cannot form complete sentences yet. * Intimidation: Hulk commands an intimidating presence to the point where the majority of the world and many of his enemies fear him, even Thaddeus Ross, Natasha Romanoff and Loki Laufeyson respectively are terrified of him. Attires * The Incredible Hulk: In this film, the Hulk's main attire is a pair of ripped navy blue jeans. * The Avengers: In this film, the Hulk's first attire is a pair of ripped greyish purple chinos, and his second attire is a pair of ripped charcoal jeans. * Avengers: Age of Ultron: In this film, Hulk's main attire are pair of light purple stretchable pants. * Thor: Ragnarok: In this film, Hulk's first attire is Sakaaran gladiator armor, which consisted of a gladiator helmet, an armored shoulder pad, brown leather straps, hand wraps, a navy blue tunic and gladiator sandals. His second attire was a pair of ripped black khakis. * Avengers: Infinity War: In this film, Hulk still had the ripped black khakis upon fighting Thanos, but due to his absence in the film, Banner used the Hulkbuster 2.0 Armor during the Battle of Wakanda. * Avengers: Endgame: In this film, after merging the mind of Banner with the strength and body of the Hulk, he utilized a black, gray and purple stretchable suit during the Battle of Earth. * The Incredible Hulk 2: After the Hulk was able to escape the merging from Banner and only came out when Banner was angry, his first attire was a pair of ripped beige khakis, his second attire was a pair of light ripped light blue jeans and the last attire was a pair of blue jeans. * The New Avengers: In this film, the Hulk first wore a pair of ripped gray jeans and his last attire was a pair of stretchable blue pants. * The Defenders: In this film, Hulk wore a pair of stretchable black pants and finally wore a pair of ripped navy blue chinos. * The New Avengers: Secret Invasion: After a minor experiment to try and merge the Hulk again, his next transformation had turned his skin temporarily gray, with a pair of ripped navy blue jeans. He had also worn a suit one time, while under the guise of "Joe Fixit" His second attire, before experimenting back to green hulk, was with a pair of ripped black jeans. * Wolverine and The Hulk: In this film, Hulk's first main attire is a pair of ripped dark purple chinos, his next attire is a pair of ripped white trousers and his last attire is a pair of ripped blue chinos. * The New Avengers: Reign of Galactus: In this film, Hulk's first attire is a pair of gray stretchable pants and his final attire in the film is after he is experimented to enhance his abilities, he wears armored shoulder pads, silver gauntlets and ripped brown khakis. * The New Avengers: The Demise: In this film, his main attire is a pair of the same armored shoulder pads, silver gauntlets and now a navy blue pair of stretchable pants and armored boots. Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Professors Category:Scientists Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Pym Particle Users Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Comics Characters Category:Characters